Unforgettable experience of being DRUNK?
by nemean123123
Summary: Hyourinmaru and Tobiume are in love with each other. But they did not yet confess their feelings for each other and Senbonzakura and Suzumebachi are making a plan to get them together and they know this plan might end DIRTY!


Unforgettable experience of being DRUNK?

Tobiume is in love with Hyourinmaru because ever since she was with him all this years and he was her best friend that he is always there for her. She thought that Hyourinmaru will not love her if she tells him that she love him but what will happen to her tonight will change her thoughts.

"Hyourinmaru, you got to tell her 'you love her' or else somebody's going to take her!" Senbonzakura said in a worried voice

"I know but, what if she doesn't love me?" Hyourinmaru said in a sad voice

"You IDIOT! She likes you and don't let this chance go away."

"I just don't know."

After the argument, Senbonzakura smirked because he thought of a plan and the ending of his plan; he thinks it's going to be dirty.

*sigh* "Anyways, do you want to attend the sake party tonight?"

"No, why should I."

"Because Tobiume is there and besides what if some drunken boys try to kiss with her?" Senbonzakura said in a smirking way

At hearing this, Hyourinmaru is clenching his fist

"Okay, I'll be there but don't let anything happen to her." Hyourinmaru said in an angry voice

Senbonzakura grinned at this

**MEANWHILE…..**

"What if he doesn't love me?" Tobiume said in a disappointed voice

*sigh* "I don't know"

Suzumebachi is now smirking

"Anyways, do you like to go to the sake party tonight, it's going to be fun."

"No, I don't drink sake"

"Don't worry, I won't insist you to drink sake anyways but what if Hyourinmaru is drunk and then he flirts and then kiss another woman." Suzumebachi said in a smirking way

*sigh* "okay, I will be there tonight" Tobiume said with a determined face

Suzumebachi is excited this and was thinking dirty thoughts

**AT THE OTHER HAND…**

"Senbonzakura, have you tell him?" Suzumebachi asked in a worried voice because she was thinking that their plan might fail.

"Of course yes, are you ready tonight?" Senbonzakura said with an excited voice

"Oh yeah, this is going to be dirty even though we don't know what will happen."

As the party started, some zanpakutos drink and some did not (including Hyourinmaru and Tobiume). Haineko did not drink sake because she was busy flirting Hyourinmaru even though she know that he was just ignoring her actions.

"So darling, want to come out with me tomorrow?" Haineko said in a flirting way to Hyourinmaru.

He was just ignoring her while looking so jealous to Tobiume and a drunken Kazeshini because KAZESHINI WAS FLIRTING TOBIUME!

"So baby, can you be with me tomorrow?" asked with a flirting voice by a drunken Kazeshini

And Tobiume was smiling but she notice that Hyourinmaru has been staring at her for minutes and she blushed even though she don't know why and she pretended not to notice and then look away from him. Hyourinmaru sighed and then took a bottle of sake and drink it and then he drink some more after that.

AFTER FEW HOURS…

The others went home and the others were fast asleep in the party place because they were drunk including Hyourinmaru. Senbonzakura and Suzumebachi smirk and went to Tobiume.

"Tobiume, can you take Hyourinmaru home" Suzumebachi said happily

Tobiume gasped. She knows what might happen. She knows that Hyourinmaru is a little pervert. She knows that their masters are assigned to go on a mission on the living world for 3 days. And this is the first day that their masters leaved.

"O…okay" Tobiume said in a scared voice

She grab Hyourinmaru and went to the 10th division squad then to captain Toshiro Hitsugaya's room. As she passes by to the 10th division squad, Hyourinmaru said something sweet to her but with a blurry voice.

"You're so cute, but more than that, you're much more beautiful and now I'm daydreaming of kissing you. You even smell nice and your sweet voice makes my heart go faster. Your skin is smooth and the way you talk to people including me is like a fresh air that goes through us. No wonder I really like you. But its LOVE what I'm feeling for you right now."

Tobiume was blushing more than furiously. She could feel her heartbeat go faster than the 'abnormal' rate. Even though he's drunk, he shouldn't say that. That is a paragraph and not a normal sentence for a drunken person. He must be joking.

"STOP THAT! Or else I'll leave you here." Tobiume said in a little angry voice but deep inside her she's very happy.

Hyourinmaru just smirked

"You even look cuter when you say that." Hyourinmaru said and this time in a seductively tone

Tobiume just ignored that but right now she wanted to tell Hyourinmaru that she loves him as well even though he's drunk.

She has now reached the captain's bedroom. As she place Hyourinmaru to the bed but when she was about to go out when she felt an arm wrapped around her waist and she was rolled over to the bed with Hyourinmaru on top of her.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Tobiume asked in a frantically voice

"Who says you're allowed to leave me here alone" Hyourinmaru said in a blurry voice but with a very hot seductive tone because again and again, he's DRUNK!

"Let go of m-"she was cut off when he was kissing her neck. She was trembling what might happen to them. But this time she let him do it. This time, she wasn't scared anymore. She wanted to kiss him. She was waiting for this. She really loved him. When he was kissing her lips this time, in a short second, she opened her mouth and Hyourinmaru's tongue slipped in and the good part is she removed his shirt. Hyourinmaru was about to undress her whole shirt but it was just half when she stopped his hand. She wanted to say 'I love you' to him and now she's going to do it.

"Hyourinmaru, I love you" Tobiume said in a lovely voice

"I love you too, Tobiume" Hyourinmaru said in a seductive voice

Tobiume was shocked by his words. He is 'drunk' to think what he will say. She was about to move a bit when Hyourinmaru touched her leg that was inside her skirt to prevent her from moving.

"Don't…..touch me….there" Tobiume said in a moaning voice

She was about to speak again when she was cut off again by Hyourinmaru's lips.

Senbonzakura and Suzumebachi heard some moans and groans somewhere and decided to follow where it is. When they found where it is, they just peeked through the window a bit for a second and they went away with a smug smirk on their faces.

"I knew it that will be the end of it" Suzumebachi said happily

"Hope Hyourinmaru doesn't take this thing out of hand or harass her" Senbonzakura said

"Who knows what might happen to them"

**NEXT MORNING….**

Haineko was walking happily to Captain Hitsugaya's room and when she opened the door, she was about gone mad when she saw Hyourinmaru and Tobiume sleeping together.

Hyourinmaru was shirtless while hugging the almost half-naked Tobiume.

She was clenching her fists when Senbonzakura and Suzumebachi see this then pulled her and then run away with her.

"What are you doing, I was just about to attack her because she took away my _darling_" Haineko said in a furious voice

"Don't disturb their romantic sleep besides Hyourinmaru is not your 'darling' anymore because Tobiume is the only one for Hyourinmaru and nothing else for him." Senbonzakura and Suzumebachi said in a making-her-jealous voice.

"Grrrrrr…..**DAMN YOU TOBIUME!"**

~The End~

**I don't know if this will work but please review…**


End file.
